


Those are Strings, Pinocchio

by XOLove47



Series: Agents of PROMPTS [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e04 Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire, Spoilers, TFSN Coda Challenge, coda to 4.04, episode tag to 4.04, fitzsimmons fitzsimmons-ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: Fitz has a plan to help Simmons pass her lie detector test.[Prompt fill for the TFSN's weekly Coda Challenge]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part coda to 4.04, part spec for 4.05, so spoilers for both ahead! And okay, TFSN hasn't technically posted this week's coda challenge, but I'm fairly certain this will qualify :)

“Fitz, what am I going to? My test is first thing in the morning,” Jemma exclaimed, as she paced around the room anxiously. “I don’t see a way out of this-- I’m going to fail and everything I’ve done to shield you all will have been for nothing.”

The trip back to base from Radcliffe’s had been a tense one. After rejoining the group, Jemma had overcompensated and put on a mask of fake cheerfulness to Coulson and the rest of the team. Based off of the shared glances Fitz had caught between Coulson and May, they weren’t fooled, but had apparently decided to let it go.

But now that she was back with Fitz within the privacy of their bunk, all bets were off and the normally calm and level headed scientist was practically climbing the walls.

“Jemma, stop. We’ll figure it out-- we always do,” Fitz reassured her, reaching out and grabbing her hand to reinforce his words.

“I don’t see how,” Jemma said, breaking Fitz’s grip on her to throw her hands up into the air despairingly. “Unless you can miraculously build something in the next eight hours that can beat the most sophisticated lie detector ever built.”

Fitz looked down at his feet, guiltily.

“Um, right. About that. I _may_ have already been working on a device that can circumvent the polygraph but it’s-- ah, untested,” Fitz stammered.

Jemma looked at Fitz, gobsmacked, “Wait, what? Why?”

“I really don’t like keeping things from you. We work better together, but I knew in order to bring you in, I had to find a way to keep you safe first,” he replied earnestly.

Jemma’s gaze briefly softened at that and the pair looked at each other meaningfully, before something clicked in Jemma’s mind. She said coolly, “I get that. But what I don’t get is why you didn’t tell me about this right away tonight and why you’ve been letting me panic about the test tomorrow when you had the solution the whole bloody time.”

“Because I don’t know if it’s ready or if the damn thing will work and I won’t put you in more danger,” Fitz retorted. “Though I guess we don’t have much choice, do we?”

Hope creeped into Jemma’s voice, “It does sound like my best chance. So how does it work?”

“I modified the VR tech Radcliffe and I have been working on to build a device that will project a false image in your brain to trick the machine into thinking a lie is truth,” Fitz explained. “That’s the theory anyway-- like I said, I haven’t been able to put it to the test yet.”

Jemma looked at him thoughtfully, “Would you feel better about the situation if we were able to put the device through its paces before tomorrow morning?”

“Well, of course. But even you don’t have clearance to access the lie detectors, do you?” Fitz asked.

“No, but I do have an idea. Go get the device and meet me in the basement in 10 minutes,” she said cryptically.

“Yes, ma’am,” Fitz said with a smile. He did like when she went full boss-mode, after all.

* * *

As usual, the base was deserted at this time of night and Fitz was able to get down to the basement (after a brief pit stop in the lab) without bumping into anyone.

He stage whispered, “Jemma? Where the hell are you?”

“Over here,” she replied from the corner of the dimly lit basement. “Were you able to get the device?”

Fitz pulled the device from his pocket and waved it in Jemma’s direction, “Got it right here.”

“It so small. It looks like one of those fitness trackers-- that’s brilliant,” Jemma gushed.

Fitz beamed, “Well, yeah, that’s the idea. In order for this whole thing to work, the device has to be inconspicuous.”

“So what’s all this?” Fitz asked, gesturing to the equipment Jemma was in the process of setting up.

“Well, you were right. I don’t have access to the director’s new lie detector, but I remembered we put the one the Koenigs were so fond of down here in storage,” Jemma acknowledged. “It doesn’t have all the same upgrades or bells and whistles as the newer machines, so it’s not a perfect analog but I figured that it could at least tell us if the core functionality works.”

“Good thinking. Better than nothing, I suppose,” Fitz shrugged. “We should probably get this show on the road. Here put this on.”

Jemma took the wristband from Fitz’s extended hand and started to put it on, “So how exactly does this work again?”

“So when you get asked a, uh, problematic question, you need to think about the story or answer you want them to believe very clearly in your mind. Focus only on that and don’t let your mind wander. The device should do the rest,” Fitz explained.

“Seems simple enough,” Jemma replied, as she settled into the lie detector chair. “Let’s do this.”

Fitz ran down a list of baseline questions, asking Jemma things like her name, birthday and educational background, when an idea popped into his head.

“Are you in love with anybody?”

Jemma responded evenly, “No.”

“No?” Fitz repeated agitatedly, as he looked down at the read out screen and saw that the machine had determined that statement to be the truth.

“What? We need to test to see if this thing can cover up a lie, don’t we?” Jemma said innocently. “That’s the biggest one I could ever tell. Honestly, anyone with eyes can see I love you.”

Fitz smiled at that, before getting back down to business, “Alright, then. In that case, it passed the first test. Let’s move on to some more realistic questions you might get tomorrow and see how you do.”

Jemma nodded, signalling that he should continue, “Are you now or have you ever been a member of Hydra or another enemy organization?”

A whisper of smile flicked across Jemma’s face before she schooled her expressions. “Yes,” she replied pausing for effect. “I briefly went undercover as an agent of Hydra, but always remained loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Fitz peppered her with questions ranging from “Describe your recent encounter with former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Daisy Johnson” to “Dr. Radcliffe is known for his unusual methods, did you observe anything out of the ordinary while in his lab or any tech that violates his parole?”

Both the device and Jemma were holding up under the scrutiny, with the polygraph being unable to detect any of her lies.

“Last question: Have you ever acted in any way that violates the best interests of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the United States government?”

Jemma replied with an emphatic no. There wasn’t even a blip or waver on the lie detector.

“So, how’d I do?” Jemma inquired.

Fitz furrowed his brow, “Passed with flying colors.”

“If that’s the case, why don’t you look happier? Your device works-- you should be thrilled,” Jemma chided.

“I am, I am. I guess I’m just a little concerned that it won’t work on the director’s upgraded machine as well. Afterall, there was a reason why this one was decommissioned-- Ward was able to beat it,” Fitz reasoned.

Jemma agreed, “That’s true. It’s certainly a risk that this won’t work, that I’ll still be caught-- but that risk is cut dramatically thanks to this,” Jemma paused, holding her wrist up in the air. “Thanks to you, I stand a fighting chance.”

Fitz colored a bit a that. “Guess you’re right. You usually are, anyway,” he teased. “It’s late-- we should probably get back and try and get some sleep. We both had long days and I suspect tomorrow is going to be even longer.”

“Yeah, we probably should. I am actually pretty knackered,” Jemma said.

As they walked towards the door, Fitz pressed a kiss to the crown of Jemma’s head and snaked his arm around her waist. “So, tell me more about this apartment…”

Jemma’s face lit up, “Oh, Fitz. It’s perfect. I didn’t get to take any pictures, obviously, but you’ll love it. It has everything we’re looking for-- even a double vanity. Plus, Daisy did something hacker-y to make it fit in our budget _and_ rent controlled.”

“Of course she did. Well, if it’s got you this excited, I can’t wait to see it,” Fitz smiled.

“We’ll have to go check it out together once all of this craziness dies down. _If_ it ever dies down,” Jemma said wistfully. “But I could totally picture us living there. Mind you, assuming we do decide to move in, we’ll have to replace the front door. Daisy managed to get blood all over it…”

The couple continued their mindless chatter about their future all the way back to their quarters, all while purposefully skirting around the part of their future that loomed the largest: tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one (probably because I loved this episode so much!). You can find me on Tumblr @accio-the-force, if you want to continue fawning over these two science nerds.


End file.
